


【翻译】【宙斯/伽倪墨得斯】阿卡基奥斯

by Rumless



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 伽倪墨得斯王子殿下与自己的导师，在特洛伊缠绵的一个早晨。





	【翻译】【宙斯/伽倪墨得斯】阿卡基奥斯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odiko_ptino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odiko_ptino/gifts).
  * A translation of [Akakios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027883) by [odiko_ptino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odiko_ptino/pseuds/odiko_ptino). 



宙斯觉得他的男孩已经睡够了。即使前天晚上他们确实熬得很迟。透过窗户，他看到了太阳神赫利俄斯*惬意地躺在战车里，从三分之一的天空掠过（从泰坦*那窃笑中，不难猜出他正在看着什么见不得人的小玩意儿）。宫殿的日常劳作已经持续了好几个小时，而伽倪墨得斯更倾向于把这些不可避免的嘈杂当作让他睡得更香甜的白噪音。

尽管男孩正睡得香甜，宙斯还是想看到他醒来——充满活力、表情多变，叽叽喳喳说个不停、开着玩笑，亦或者深情的亵渎神灵，激动地挥着手，抚摸着宙斯的头发和脸庞。于是，宙斯翻了个身，伸手搂过伽倪墨得斯的腰肢，亲吻的肩膀和后颈，“早上好，我的小王子。”他凑在男孩耳边轻声说道，“世界在等待你的检阅。”

正如宙斯所料，伽倪墨得斯并没有半点要起床的意思。宙斯确实喜欢看到凡人从修普诺斯*的领域里回归——特别是他们睡眼惺忪，意识逐渐苏醒，却又懒洋洋地挣扎着的模样。伽倪墨得斯总要花很长时间才能真正清醒过来，宙斯心里清楚他心爱的小王子有时总是在清晨犯懒。幸运的是，宙斯并不介意与自己的小情人腻在一起。而现在伽倪墨得斯正在抱着枕头嘟囔着什么。

“我的小王子，我的心都要碎了。你抱那个枕头甚至比拥抱你的爱侣更温柔。除非你现在用那优美的臂弯搂住我，才能抚慰我受伤的心灵。“

“太热了，Kaki。”伽倪墨得斯嘟囔了一声，将脸埋进了枕头里，“你的胡子扎得我很痒！”

宙斯轻笑一声，小心翼翼地调整身体的温度，特别是脚。“我生而为侍奉你，我的小王子。”说着，宙斯故意将冰冷的脚贴在了伽倪墨得斯温暖的大腿和臀部上。

伽倪墨得斯猛地睁开眼，尖叫着，拱着背，尽可能远离那冰凉的脚面。然而宙斯紧紧地用手臂环着凡人的上半身，将他固定在原位。

“阿卡基奥斯！你混蛋！”

“你怎么敢这么跟我说话，我的小王子！简直难以置信，难道这是我罪有应得？“宙斯调笑了一句，“顺带一提，早上好。”

“你这个可耻的混蛋！我真想揍你一顿！“

宙斯把脸埋在伽倪墨得斯的颈间，就连呼吸声都透着喜悦，“别糊弄我！你从没打骂过侍从，我很感激你有如此善良温柔的灵魂，你对我是如此的毫无防备……”他伸出手指，挑逗着伽倪墨得斯赤裸的身体，用手指戳着他的肚脐，一瞬间那愤怒的谩骂化作了笑声，“阿卡基奥斯，不……不要！你……“

“我也很喜欢你，王子殿下，”宙斯不再给他挠痒痒，而是用手紧贴着伽倪墨得斯的身子，抚过每一寸肌肤，感受着他的脉搏。

伽倪墨得斯装出了嗤之以鼻的模样，但嘴角遗留的笑意却出卖了他，“我一点都不喜欢你。一点也不。你的名字是最卑劣的谎言，阿卡基奥斯。“

（当然，阿卡基奥斯是宙斯随机挑选的假名，为了他掩盖真实身份并成为男孩的导师。虽然特罗斯国王对此事只字未问，但聪明的伽倪墨得斯还是看出了端倪，“哦，阿卡基奥斯，是吗？意思是‘不邪恶’？是的，这似乎是一个合法而真实的名字，本该属于一个值得信赖的家伙，“他讽刺着宙斯，然后宣称‘阿卡基奥斯’可能暗地里是个海盗或者强盗首领，并精心编造了一些关于过去的有趣故事四处招摇撞骗。这些奇思妙想偶尔会被搬到床笫之上，却也足以让他两尽兴。）

宙斯装出一副受伤的模样，“你伤害了我！你以前还总说我是你所有伴侣中最善良，最伟大的人呢……“

“阿卡基奥斯，你这骇人的野兽！本王子想说几次就说几次，想跟谁说跟谁说！”伽倪墨得斯用他那迷人的微笑打断了宙斯挖苦的话语，与他十指相扣。

宙斯笑了，他拉起伽倪墨得斯的手，一一吻过他的指尖，“我的小王子，我不愿批评我此生的挚爱，但你说我是野兽未免有失偏颇。特别是现在。你的头发像任何野蛮的狮子的鬃毛一样狂野凌乱！”

伽倪墨得斯的小脸通红，吐着舌头，用笑声掩饰自己的尴尬。他坐了起来，试图用手整理自己的一头乱发，与此同时还不忘了骂宙斯几句，“阿卡基奥斯——我知道你是个外邦人，还不太开化——但你必须知道，评价被唤醒不到两分钟的人的外貌，是非常不礼貌的！不，我必须补充一下，是被粗鲁地唤醒。”伽倪墨得斯故意把枕头丢向天神以示强调。

宙斯笑了，“我的小王子，你说得对。都是我的错，请宽恕我的无知。“他鞠了一躬，顺势趴伏在伽倪墨得斯的大腿上，当然，这也使得他的脸跟更靠近了伽倪墨得斯的家伙。“......也许我的主人会允许我补偿他。”他的眼睛直勾勾盯着凡人的脸。伽倪墨得斯的小脸通红，却还是直视着宙斯，嘴角带着宙斯最爱的那抹笑，灿烂而撩人。伽倪墨得斯伸手帮宙斯将一缕额发捋到耳后，他的指尖从宙斯的颧骨划过，一路下滑至下巴。

“亲爱的阿卡基奥斯。我是多么的幸运，能有你这样一个谦卑可敬又才思敏捷的侍从。”伽倪墨得斯笑了，眼底满溢着邀请，他倚在床上，双手交叠在脑后，任由宙斯欣赏他完美无瑕的身体。“我想我可以让你弥补你早些时候的无礼，”他的语调透着无奈，甚至有几分不敢相信自己受到了侍从的挑衅。他笑着，眼睛都因此眯了起来，“你是如此幸运，如此英俊，你是个不择不扣的混蛋。”

“不只是英俊，我的王子，如果你允许我一时虚荣心泛滥的话，我在其他方面也是很有天赋的。”宙斯说着，舔着嘴唇，俯下身轻吻伽倪墨得斯的腹部、臀部和大腿的细嫩肌肤。天神就此开始挑逗着伽倪墨得斯那赤裸的身躯，后者也随之扭动着腰肢，肆无忌惮地呻吟。他总是能做出如此可爱，却又鼓舞人心的举动。宙斯的手一路向下，抚上伽倪墨得斯的两腿之间，惹得男孩尖叫一声，天神为此吓了一跳，抬起头望向气喘吁吁的男孩。伽倪墨得斯瞪大眼睛，手里紧攥着床单。“你……你这该死的胡子，Kaki！”

宙斯的嘴角勾起了一抹邪笑。他昨天刚刚修剪了胡子，以至于现在显得又短又硬。“哦？喜欢么？”他用脸颊蹭着男孩细嫩的大腿内侧，直至那与臀部相连，柔和的胯部曲线。伽倪墨得斯倒在床上，揪着自己的头发，发出一声模糊不清的呻吟。

宙斯自豪于能在如此之短让这位迷人而伶牙俐齿的王子殿下溃不成军，在不到两分钟内，甜言蜜语消散殆尽，取而代之的是咒骂和断断续续的呻吟。

“啊——操，阿卡基奥斯，你，你，我——啊，你他妈，该死的，你真他妈的烦人——”

“这么优美动听的语句！说真的，你拥有诗人的灵魂，我亲爱的王子殿下，”宙斯笑着说道，他扯了扯自己的胡子，伸长舌头舔舐王子的家伙，就像为了测量它的长度一样，男孩难以抑制地呻吟出声，就像向小爱神厄洛斯祈祷一样。

在众神的时代，宙斯有过许多身份——官方身份，作为众神之王；非官方身份，幻化成无数凡人。多得他自己大概都数不过来。但在他永恒的记忆里，“Kaki”这个称谓比任何事都来得重要。而且他坚信，自己永远不可能放弃这个身份。

**Author's Note:**

> *赫利俄斯：古希腊神话中的太阳神，没错，不是阿波罗。阿波罗是光明与预言之神。  
> *泰坦：赫利俄斯的别称。  
> *修普诺斯：古希腊神话中的睡神。  
> *小爱神厄洛斯：爱神阿佛洛狄忒的儿子，及罗马神话里的丘比特。


End file.
